


Sweet Treats

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Minor blood warning, Small demon is small, Wendy's prank back fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is testing Wendy's sanity, so she decides to play a prank on him. It doesn't go quite as she had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

Wendy could feel her cool start to slip as she heard the loud **CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH** near her ear. Ever since Bill had obtained a human form he had started working register with her. Normally Wendy would be ecstatic about having company for the dull work day, but Bill had an obsession with suckers.

She did not use the word obsession lightly either because whenever she saw him, he always had one in his mouth. As far as she could tell they were never the same sucker either with variations in color, shapes, and sizes. 

Bill was almost always monstrously annoying with them too. He got the juices all over his hands, and instead of washing them he usually proceeded to touch everything. It irritated her more than her Dad’s refusal to extend the ceiling in their house so he didn’t bang his head all the time and break shit. 

As if everything she touched being sticky wasn’t enough, Bill liked to chew on his suckers. Most people enjoyed their suckers for a long period of time until they whittled it down enough to chew. Not Bill. 

He went full meat ripping action chewing on one until there was nothing left. Then he would pull another out of a pocket and the cycle would start again.

Today he was working on a particularly large lollipop, and with every chew he sprayed bits of the candy everywhere. Most of the larger chunks landed on Wendy, who had to remind herself that she was a laid back person and that pieces of chewed candy were no big deal.

**CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH!**

She could feel her sanity unraveling, and as a particularly large piece of candy stuck itself to her hat she readied herself to unleash her fury. 

The universe however seemed to favor being merciful to Bill as Dipper showed up to take the little monster away.

Now left in peace at her work station, Wendy began a plot to get Bill off of the suckers for good.

**~OwO~**

As expected Bill was chewing on a sucker when Wendy arrived at work the next day. This time though she didn’t let it bother her because this time she had a plan to deal with it.

“Hey Bill.”

“Hey, Red. What’s cooking good looking?” Ignoring the shit-eating grin she dug in her bag and tossed a sucker to Bill.

“I got you a treat, figured you’d like it since you eat so many suckers.” Bill examined the plain packaging containing the plain white ball on a stick. As far as suckers went, Bill was not impressed.

“Uh, I think I’ll pass.”

“Dude, that thing is literally the best sucker in the world, but if you don’t want it I’ll take it back.” Just as planned Bill pulled the sucker away from Wendy’s out-stretched hand.

He quickly finished up his current sucker and unwrapped the plain white candy eagerly. Without much preamble he stuck it into his mouth and chomped down.

Wendy had been grinning as Bill eagerly unwrapped what he thought was a sucker, but was really a jawbreaker on a stick. She was patting herself on the back when he stuck it into his mouth, but stopped when Bill yelped in pain. 

It was then that she realized her plan was probably a bad idea.

The jawbreaker had slipped out of Bill’s mouth and he was holding his cheek in distress. Wendy would have found the confused face he was making funny, if it wasn’t for the tears collecting in the corner of Bill’s eyes.

He opened his mouth to ask Wendy a question, but instead of words he whimpered in pain. The sound spurred Wendy into motion and she almost tipped over her stool in her hurry to get up.

“Oh shit, Bill! Just hold on a second, I’ll go find Stan!” Hopping off of her stool Wendy went into the door marked employees only and started yelling for Stan. 

“Stan’s giving a tour right now. If it has to do with Bill then you should go ask Dipper, since they spend so much time together.” 

“Thanks, Mabel!” Quickly heading up the stairs she knocked on the closed attic door and waited a few seconds before entering. 

Dipper was sitting on the floor surrounded by papers and broken pens. One of  said pens was hanging out of his mouth and he let it drop when he saw Wendy enter. 

“Hey Wendy what’s- Oh god, Bill what’s wrong with your mouth!?” Bill must have followed after Wendy immediately because the teary eyed demon slipped past her and into the attic. 

Up until that moment Wendy had been treating Bill like he was still the immortal demon that he pretended to be. So when he walked past her with blood dribbling out of his mouth, it really struck home that he was still in a kids body. 

“Pline Twee.” Sniffling Bill rubbed at his cheek to indicate that he was in pain and ignoring the papers sat down in front of Dipper. 

“Er, open your mouth Bill.” Wendy watched nervously from the door as Bill obediently opened his mouth, although the action was accompanied by a whimper.

Dipper looked sick for a second as he examined the inside of Bill’s mouth. Then he stood and helped Bill up as well, the demon child clinging to his side.

“Wendy can you convince Stan somehow to take Bill to the dentist. One of his teeth looks like it was jammed up into his gum and it’s bleeding.” 

**~OwO~**

After the visit to the dentist Bill was understandably exhausted and upset. They had, had to pull the tooth that had been injured. Though he was considerably less upset when Mabel told him it was just a baby tooth and when the dentist told him he could keep the tooth.

“Bill, how in the world did you even injure yourself like that?”

“Red gave me this sucker and I bit down on it.”

"What sucker?” Dipper inquired suspiciously, following as Bill led him back to the register and handed him the jawbreaker that had been left abandoned on the floor.

“Bill, this isn’t a sucker. This is jawbreaker, and they got their name from reputation.” At first Bill looked confused, and then he looked furious. A look that would have been terrifying considering Bill could still use his powers, if it wasn’t for the drying tear tracks and slightly puffy cheeks.

“She purposely gave it to me so I would hurt myself!” 

“I don’t think she expected you to get hurt Bill. If you want I’ll help you get even with her later, _WITHOUT_ hurting her!” Bill pouted at the last part, but he visibly calmed down.

“Can I at least glue her to the stool?”

“If you’re good.”


End file.
